The Avatar and the Time-Lord
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: Korra dreamed of him. The strange man of another world, traveling the stars, running and never looking back. Then he comes for her. "It's been 10,000 years since we last met." Korra runs away with The Doctor, her old friend.
1. Come To Us, Korra

"_Well I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!" -_Korra

* * *

Korra tossed and turned, over and over in her bed back in Republic City. She was still haunted with nightmares about Vaatu, and something odd, planets and weird metal things. How darkness still existed in the universe, where she had to fix it all. But not alone. There was always a man with her- she never got to see his face, or hear his voice, but she always knew what to do while fighting alongside him. Fighting against the darkness.

Korra had kept these dreams to herself, not knowing what they meant. Well, not completely to herself. She'd had conversations with Raava inside her head about them. What scared Korra was Raava had no clue on what they meant either. Which meant only one thing- this wasn't something from her planet.

Korra knew how crazy it sounded, so that was why she kept them to herself. Talking about any of it would lea her friends to think she was looney.

Sighing, she hauled herself off of her bed, and slid over to the window. She used to stare out of it without a care in the world back when she was new to Republic City, but now she almost never looked out of it anymore. Korra looked up at the night sky, admiring the peace and quiet that hung in the atmosphere as she watched the stars. They were all sorts of bright colors.

White, Red, Yellow, TARDIS Blue-

Korra raised her eyebrow. What the heck was a TARDIS? How did that even come to her mind? She shook it off, thinking she was still crazy from the late time. She was just tired, and her mind was making up strange-sounding words.

She yawned, about to go back to her bed and try to sleep when-

_VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP._

With a start, Korra hit the top of the window frame with her head.

"Ow!" She hissed, rubbing her head while looking frantically around, trying to find the source of the sound. Then she saw it- right on the farthest point of the dock, was something big, and blue. She stared, not sure what to do. It certainly hadn't been there before, yet there it was now. It'd only been a few seconds since she last looked out the window. So where'd it come from?

She got up, left her room, and started down the hallway of the girl's dorm. She had a strange feeling, like that blue box was her home. Her real home. She kept going down the hallway, passing by the rooms of the other people living on the island. She made sure to be quiet while walking, she didn't want anyone following her. She slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

"What are you..." She whispered to herself, creating a tiny fire in her hand to keep herself warm against the chilly night. She went down the dock, finally coming face to face with the Blue Box. She stood staring, her hand came up to touch it, but she hesitated. Normally, Korra was all for new things. She just dived head first without even thinking. So what if she was impulsive? But with this thing, it was different. She forced herself to suck it up, and gently she placed her hand on the Blue Box.

The Blue Box purred immediately after the Avatar placed her hand on its side. Alarmed, Korra drew her hand back.

"What the...?" She asked aloud, circling the object a few times before coming back to the front. Then she realized it had a handle. It had doors. She could go inside. But it was small, what could possible be in there that was so magnificent? The box was about the same width and height as an average Platypus-Bear. Well, maybe taller than that, but the width was rather matching. So, if there was something in there, it couldn't be bigger than that, could it?

Then again, Korra wasn't always expecting normal. She never had since the first day her crazy Avatar life began, back when she was only four years old. So, with a sigh, she placed her hand on the door and pushed on the door, ignoring the fact that it said Pull to open on the side. The door creaked open, and inside was a world Korra never could've imagined. Inside was bigger than the outside. The room had a centerpiece that Korra thought was absolutely beautiful, with a ice blue-ish tube coming up from the centerpiece and all the way to the ceiling. The room was held up by what looked like coral pillars, and the walls were lined with round shapes. It was so...alien. Yet, Korra felt at home. Why?

"Hello Korra." A soft voice said behind her. Korra whirled around in attack mode, only to see a man that looked to be in his 20s or 30s, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was wearing a tan coat that was way too long in Korra's opinion, with bright red shoes and a blue suit. His gaze on her was warm and friendly, and Korra felt safe in his presence. Almost.

"Who are you? What is this place? Why is it bigger on the inside?!" Korra began her bout of rapid fire questions, yet the man just watched her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Korra, you know the answer to all those questions, and you very well know it." He mumbled. Korra stopped, and wracked her brain.

"You...You're that man in my dreams... This.. This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's bigger on the inside because it's of alien technology and... so are you." She whispered.

"Correct." He spoke softly.

She stumbled backwards, away from him in fear. "Why do I know all of this...?!" She asked.

"Because it's been 10,000 years since we last met. For you. For me it's only been about 5 or 6 years..." He said.

Korra's mouth gaped open. "You... You were Wan's friend. The one who he wanted to hide from me. Yet I still see it now, in my dreams, you, and me alongside, fighting off evil. But my connection to every other Avatar was broken! How can I be seeing Wan's memories now?!" She cried out. She hated not knowing.

"Korra. Please listen. You must come with me again. Wan was my friend and companion some 10,000 years ago. But just because you're not fully him and no longer connected to him does not mean you don't have his spirit. He never wanted to give up traveling with me. But I knew your world needed him. I promised to come back when he was done saving the world. But he died still working. You are still my companion, Wan or not. You too, Raava." He spoke.

_The wise one knows me. I remember him. Korra, be aware that if you go with him, you'll never be entirely safe ever again._

Raava said in Korra's mind. Korra stood quiet for a awhile, then she cracked a grin.

"I never was safe in my life anyways." She said aloud, then turned to the man.

"Come on, Doctor. Show me the stars."

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Over-Shot

_"Look sharp, Rose Tyler, Allons-y!" _-The Doctor_  
_

* * *

The Doctor threw her a grin. "Now now, Korra. You do know how dangerous the stars are, right?" He asked her.

"Not a clue. But you'll protect me, yeah? Besides, I know what I'm doing. I've had enough dreams fighting those weird metal things... Daleks? And the metal men... Cybermen. With the Bad Wolf... Yeah, you showed Wan many things." Korra mumbled.

"Bad Wolf...? How could she know about that...?" The Doctor whispered quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"What was that?" Korra asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing." The Doctor sighed, walking to the other side of the TARDIS console to check the monitor. Korra followed him and made a face. None of the symbols on the monitor made sense to her.

"Is that Gallifreyan?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes looked sideways at her.

"You know too much already. Raava, mind cutting the rest of the information off? If she knows everything, traveling won't be as fun..." He mumbled.

_Yes, Doctor._

"Hey, why in the name of Agni do you have a conversation with alien boy over here and not me? It's always a one sided conversation between us." Korra pouted, talking to the spirit inside her. The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm more telepathic than you are. Or maybe because back then about 10,000 years for you, Raava spent most of her time talking to the TARDIS instead and picked up on a few of her actions." He mumbled.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You have one sided conversations with your time machine?"

"Sometimes," The Doctor said. "Half of the time I respond and so does she, but sometimes she just says something and holes up." He paused. "Maybe it's the other way around, maybe the TARDIS got that from Raava."

Korra huffed. "I didn't come here to chat, Doctor. I don't even know why I came here."

"The TARDIS was calling you telepathically. Well, more like calling to Raava rather, but same difference, right?" He flashed a grin.

Korra shook her head. "Okay. So... What are we going to do?"

"You, Korra, are going to go back outside and wait till morning. You should at least tell your friends where you're going, or say you're leaving for a bit. Don't make the whole Aang thing happen all over again." He warned.

"It wasn't Aang's- My fault! He wasn't ready to be the Avatar. Sometimes I feel the same way..." Korra sighed, slumping down on the jump seat near the console.

"Well, not my problem."

"I'm not gonna get out of the TARDIS. How do I know you're not going to run? You did that to Wan." She pouted. "'I'll be back in five minutes!' 10,000 years _later_..." She deadpanned.

"The TARDIS...Doesn't always go where I want her to." He admitted sheepishly.

"Alien boy doesn't even know how to control his own time machine.." She muttered under her breath.

_The TARDIS is a living consciousness on its own, Korra. I think she gets veto power about where she has to bring him. _

Korra laughed. "Oh look at that, Raava's talking to me again. Awesome. You gonna have a reasonable talk with me or is it still going to be whispers of advice that doesn't even make sense?" She countered at the spirit inside her.

_Watch it, Korra. I'm not going to fight with you._

Korra shook her head. "Does the TARDIS do that with you? Just randomly say something and then disappear like nothing ever happened?"

"More than needed." The Doctor mumbled, distracted by yet another monitor.

There was a scratching at the door and a loud whimper. Korra nearly jumped out of her skin. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Something outside?" He asked.

"It's Naga. Am I allowed to take Naga?" Korra asked, inching over to the TARDIS doors.

"I...suppose... I let Wan take his Cat-Deer. What type of animal is Naga?" He asked. Korra pulled open both doors and Naga came trudging in, panting happily.

"Polar-Bear Dog!" Korra laughed as Naga flopped down on the TARDIS floor next to the jump seat. The Doctor looked warily at Korra's pet.

"Um, hello Naga." He said. Naga hauled herself up, walking over to The Doctor. She began to sniff at him furiously.

"Errr..." He mumbled, then gave a yelp as he was knocked over by Naga, who sat on top of his legs while happily panting.

"She likes you." Korra said, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.

"Naga, do you mind getting off of me?" The Doctor asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

More happy panting.

"Alright alright, Korra, can you please help me?" He whined over to the Avatar, who was currently watching from the jump seat. Korra held up her hands.

"Hey, I know better than to argue with a Polar-Bear dog." She said, snickering under her breath.

"Fine! You don't have to wait until morning... I'll just fly us there, then you can say your farewells for now." He tried to reason with the Avatar. Korra pretended to think about, but she already knew the answer.

"Naga, Come!" She whistled to her beloved pet, and the Polar-Bear dog leapt off and came to her owner. The Doctor glared.

"That won't happen again, you know." He warned. Korra laughed.

"Understood, Doctor." The Doctor's nose twitched in frustration. The first thing he didn't want to do was spoil her, and yet it seemed that she already had him wrapped around her finger. And honestly, he'd let it happen.

He helped himself up, and began to do the mad dance he always did around the console, pressing button, flipping switches and levers. Korra watched with amusement as the TARDIS began to fly, the trip still as unstable as ever. Korra gripped the side of the jump seat so she wouldn't topple.

The TARDIS landed with a _thump_ and Korra leapt off the chair, running to the TARDIS doors and opened them. Her jaw hung open as she looked at the now sunny sky. "Whoa..." The Doctor grinned at her.

"First time flying?" He teased playfully. Korra grinned back.

"There is no way I'm going to let you fly off now. This is way too cool." She breathed.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it." He sighed. "It's about an hour from noon now, I over shot by a bit. Hopefully your friends haven't gone crazy after you disappeared in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't hold your breath..." Korra groaned as she saw her friends and Tenzin heading her way. The Doctor peeked.

"They look worried. You've got some explaining to do now." He said casually.

"Me?! You're the one with all this! You better help me, I haven't got the faintest idea how to break this to them." She hissed at him. Naga whined while she poked her head through the small spot between the door and Korra, looking at the approaching figures.

Korra sighed and made a face as they drew near enough to be in ear-shot.

"Look, I know how this may seem, but-"

"Where In the world have you been?!" Tenzin shouted at her, his face as red as a tomato.

Korra grimaced as her eyes darted back to The Doctor. She was in trouble now.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
